


Jealousy makes you do stupid things

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other, jeankasa is onesided, mika and anju this is for you, please dont take this seriously oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean ends up sitting next to Mikasa in class, but his obvious crush on her leads her to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy makes you do stupid things

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by the fact that i sit next to my mikasa in japanese class now
> 
> please dont take this seriously everything in this is a joke
> 
> also i cant take full credit for the plot, which was also thought up by my lovely mikasa and my not-so-lovely levi

"Yes!" Jean cried in triumph as he found his name on the new seating chart the teacher had placed up on the board.

He was to sit in the corner of the classroom, where the teacher couldn't see much of what he did. And even better, he was placed right next his childhood crush (which may or may not have still lingered), Mikasa.

He heard Eren yell something unintelligible as he realized who his precious Mikasa would be sitting with, which pulled an egotistical smirk onto Jean's face as he sat at his new desk with pride. 

Mikasa smoothly slid into the chair next to him, giving him a cool glare. 

After everyone had settled in, the teacher, a short man with a wicked glare, who was known to all as simply "Levi", started class for the day. 

At first, Jean tried to pay attention to class, but he really hadn't gotten to get a good look at Mikasa in a long while (no thanks to Eren), and she was still just as beautiful as she had been before. 

She had beautiful, silky black hair (it had once been longer, but she had cut it on _Eren's_ recommendation), beautiful, soft features that somehow created the coldest glare, she had a beautiful voice-- 

She must've noticed Jean staring, as her angry stare was turned on him.

Jean fumbled for some words of explanation, but Mikasa took action before he did. She turned around to face the boy, Connie, on the other side of her.

"Connie." She said coolly. "Will you go out with me?" 

Connie paused for a moment, seeing that she wasn't actually serious.

He shrugged and gave an enthusiastic "Sure!"

Jean immediately felt jealousy begin to make itself present as he heard a huff of breath next to him. He turned to see Sasha, staring at Connie and hiding her anger very poorly.

A couple of moments later, Sasha noticed Jean looking at her, and turned her head a little to make eye contact with him. 

They seemed to reach a silent understanding of what they had to do in retaliation, nodding slightly to each other.

"I'm dating Sasha now." Jean announced as he turned back to face Mikasa and Connie. Sasha nodded dramatically in agreement.

Mikasa just raised an eyebrow in question. "Prove it."

Jean turned to Sasha, pausing, trying to silently tell her what he was about to do, or searching for a hint that she wouldn't be okay with it.

_Fuck it._ He thought. If he had to, he'd apologize later (or awkwardly avoid contact with her for the rest of his life. Y'know, either way.)

He reached out and put his hand behind her neck, bringing her face to his. She got the gist of what he was doing, but after their lips met, she didn't pull away after a moment like Jean expected.

Sasha placed her hands on Jean's face, moving her mouth against his, awkward with inexperience. Jean really had no choice but to reciprocate. He felt his face burning as he heard Connie fail at stifling his laughter. 

"If you're going to do that, go do it in the storage room." An icy voice said from in front of the two. They broke apart in surprise to find Levi standing there, looking at them with an unreadable expression.

The near entirety of the rest of the class joined Connie in obnoxious laughter.

Jean put his head in his hands, as if hiding would help him now. Sasha practically slammed her face into her desk. 

"Levi!" Connie cried out when the laughter died down. Jean looked up to see Connie half-standing, arm waving wildly in the air.

"What." Levi said flatly, turning to the loud boy.

“Me and Mikasa have to go to the bathroom at the same time!” Connie was trying his very hardest to keep himself from breaking down into painful laughter. Even Mikasa had amusement shining in her eyes and playing on her expression.

Levi let out an exaggerated sigh, accompanied by an eye roll. “Fine.” 

Jean then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Reiner had moved over by Eren, and seemed to be alerting him as to what was going on, also trying not laugh. Eren had a tendency to slip his earbuds in when Levi wasn’t looking and fall asleep.

Jean just put his head in his arms, regretting every decision he’d ever made and concentrating a little too hard on the empty seat beside him until class was over.

The bell rang to find Mikasa and Connie sitting outside the classroom, chatting idly.

Eren, too stupid to realize that the two had actually not done anything and were merely dating as a joke, confronted Connie angrily.

“How could you take my sister’s virginity?” He demanded, earning a few giggles from the surrounding crowd.

Connie put his hands up in defense. “Hey, man, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!”

Eren looked like he might’ve punched Connie if Mikasa had not placed a gentle hand in his shoulder. “Eren, we didn’t actually do anything.” She whispered. He visibly calmed down after that.

“Oi, Annie!” Reiner said, making his way over to his small, tough friend. “You actually took notes in class today, right?”

“Yes.” 

“Can I borrow them?”

“No.”

“C’mon, why not?”

“Because it’s not my fault you didn’t take your own notes. I’m not responsible for you.”

“Sometimes it kind of feels like you are…” Bertholdt laughed nervously.

“No kidding.” Annie slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away, but she was stopped by Ymir.

“Could I maybe see those notes?”

“No.”

“I’ll pay you!”

Annie paused for a moment. “I’ll take the money, but you don’t get the notes.”

“Oh, come on! I’ll owe you!”  
 _“No.”_

“Um, Annie?” A shyer voice asked. Annie turned to find Armin. “I’m sorry for asking, but would it be okay if I borrowed your notes? I would’ve taken my own, but--”

“Sure.” Annie cut him off, setting her bag on the ground to pull out the thin pile of papers. “Don’t let anyone else see them.”

Armin smiled. “Thank you so much! I’ll get them back to you by tomorrow!” He dashed off.

“Seriously?!” Ymir cried.

“What?!” Reiner demanded.

Later, maybe it was days later, maybe it was weeks, possibly months, Sasha was lazing around with Connie. Their chatter had died down a few moments ago, and they were both comfortable with the current silence.

A sudden memory found it’s way to the front of Sasha’s mind.

“Hey, y’know what?” She asked.

“What?”

“Jean’s a really good kisser.”


End file.
